Deux gallions
by xHyoide
Summary: OS - Hermione lit tranquillement dans le parc lorsqu'un grand duc lui donne un parchemin de Drago Malefoy qu'elle va se faire un plaisir d'ignorer... HG/DM


Nan mais, j'vous jure, ce qu'on peut pondre à une heure pareille… Review, please !

Hermione inspira l'air frais. Bien que le printemps fût là depuis deux semaines déjà, le vent n'avait pas déserté Poudlard mais elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir laissé ses deux meilleurs amis bien au chaud dans la salle commune de leur maison pour aller s'installer avec son manuel de métamorphose au bord de l'immense lac au bord du parc de l'école.

La vue était splendide. Chaque jour lorsqu'elle sortait, elle s'émerveillait un peu plus de la beauté de la nature qui n'avait nulle besoin de magie pour être extraordinaire. Peut-être était-ce le fait d'avoir failli mourir, plus d'une fois, mais surtout l'année dernière, qui la rendait si sensible aux charmes des collines environnantes.

Un hibou passa.

Elle le reconnut comme étant le grand-duc du Serpentard blond peroxydé qu'elle haïssait, bien qu'il se fasse beaucoup plus discret depuis septembre.

La jeune femme se replongea dans la lecture de son livre, arrêtée par un coup de vent un peu plus violent que les autres quelques minutes plus tôt.

Cependant, elle fut à nouveau interrompue par un coup, mais cette fois-ci d'aile.

Son regard se tourna vers son bras, puis vers le hibou noir qui le tapotait. C'était celui-là même qu'elle venait de voir passer. Il tenait un parchemin dans le bec, qui lui était visiblement adressé. Curieuse, elle tendit prudemment la main vers l'oiseau et prit la lettre. L'animal s'envola aussitôt pour retrouver la volière.

La brune le regarda s'éloigner puis reporta son attention sur ce qu'elle tenait entre les mains.

Le message disait :

« Retrouve-moi derrière les serres. »

Hermione s'indigna : il pensait vraiment qu'en lui ordonnant quelque chose, elle lui obéirait ? Il s'était mis la baguette dans l'œil. Légèrement énervée, elle jeta le papier un peu plus loin et reprit sa lecture.

Le parchemin voleta vers elle à nouveau, s'emmêlant à ses cheveux bouclés. Elle jura et tenta de le faire partir. Hélas, il revenait toujours et la Gryffondor dut se rendre à l'évidence : le papier avait été ensorcelé : le vent soufflait dans le sens contraire.

Agacée, elle ouvrit une seconde fois le message. Les mots « s'il-te-plaît » avait été rajoutés. Elle marmonna que ça ne lui plaisait pas, ferma son livre et décida de retourner voir Ron et Harry plutôt que de se faire harceler par un morceau de parchemin.

Mais alors qu'elle était à mi-chemin du château, une main l'empoigna et la traîna jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous qui lui avait été donné. D'un geste brusque, elle se dégagea , le gifla et d'une voix un peu hystérique, hurla sur le jeune homme :

- Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Tu n'as pas remarqué que je ne _voulais pas_ venir ?

- Je ne suis pas aveugle à ce point, répliqua-t-il d'une voix posé, légèrement amusée.

Hermione croisa les bras :

- Dis-moi pourquoi tu tenais tant à ce que je te retrouve là, alors, qu'on en finisse !

- C'est que… Enfin, ça ne se dit pas comme ça, surtout que madame est très en colère et que je ne compte pas me prendre une autre claque sur le visage.

- Dépêche-toi. J'ai pas que ça à faire, Malefoy.

Elle vit qu'il se retint de faire une remarque sur ce qu'elle avait à faire. Il avait visiblement quelque chose à lui dire. Elle détendit un peu ses épales et haussa les sourcils pour lui monter qu'elle était prête à l'entendre. Un peu gêné, il lui fit :

- Je voulais te demander… un service.

- Toi ? A moi ? Dois-je et rappeler qui je suis et qui tu es, ainsi que les rapports pas très amicaux que nous entretenons ?

- Tu pourrais me laisser finir ?

- J'admets que tu fais des efforts, et que le Sang-de-Bourbe n'a plus fusé depuis pas mal de temps.

- Granger…

- Mais de toute manière, je crois que ça ne me ferait plus rien, que tu me dises ça. J'assume pleinement mes origines et j'en suis même fière, fit-elle en bombant un peu la poitine.

- Granger ! Bon sang, tu vas me laisser terminer, oui ou non ?

- Oh, pas la peine, de t'énerver… Vas-y…

- Merci. Je disais…

- D'un autre côté, ce n'est pas moi, que tu insultes, ni mes origines mais mes parents, et ça je ne le supporterais jamais !

- Tais-toi.

-Quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle, indignée.

- S'il-te-plaît. Ferme-la un peu, j'ai besoin de calme.

-Je n'accepte pas que l'on me parle sur ce ton, Drago Malefoy !

- Ecoute, ce que je vais te demander, c'est bien plus qu'un service, d'accord ? Et j'aimerais que tu sois totalement concentrée lorsque que je vais te dire de quoi il retourne.

Elle respira les yeux clos puis dit :

- C'est bon, tu peux y aller.

- Bon. Mon père m'a demandé de rétablir l'honneur des Malefoy. Il veut que je me fiance. Ou au moins, que je me trouve une petite amie.

- Jusque là, je suis. Tu veux que je t'aide à trouver une fille, c'est ça ?

- T'es vraiment agaçante, tu le sais, ça ? fit-il énervé par ses interruptions.

- Il y a une Poufsouffle, en sixième année, qui pourrait parfaitement faire l'affaire. Je pense que tu la connais, c'est…

- Et longue à capter, en plus, ajouta-t-il.

- Hein ?

- Granger, je ne te demande pas de m'aider à trouver une copine – je peux me débrouiller seul – je te demande d'_être _cette fille.

- Hein ? répéta-t-elle.

- Ecoute, j'ai pas trouvé mieux que toi.

- Hein ?

- Bon, je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter pour ton élocution.

- Pas… pas mieux que moi ? bégaya-t-elle un peu choquée.

- Je vois que tu as saisi au moins ça. C'est bien, tu t'améliores.

-M-mais, je te déteste ! Et tu me détestes aussi !

- Je ne te déteste pas. Disons que j'ai juste eu longtemps un problème avec le fait que tu sois différente de moi. Mais c'est cette différence qui m'attire également. Tu es différente de moi, mas aussi des autres. Tu es unique, et c'est ça que j'aime, chez toi.

Hermione en put retenir un rire nerveux :

- Allez, combien de gallions tu as parié ? Cinq ?

- Tu ne me prends pas au sérieux ?

- Non, je vaux quand même dix gallions. Et c'était quoi, le pari ? Me séduire, m'embrasser ?

- Je comprends que ça puisse te paraître étrange, tout ça, mais je te promets que je t'aim…

- Oh, oh, oh ! Ne vas pas plus loin ! C'est très mal de mentir sur ses sentiments ! le sermonna Hermione. Je suis certaine que c'est avec cet idiot de Nott. Et finalement, vingt gallions. Je ne suis pas une proie facile.

- Arrête de faire passer mes sentiments pour un simple pari ! J'ai l'air ridicule ! Tu crois que je t'aurais emmené ici pour ça ? Que tu veuilles le croire ou non, Hermione, j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu. Avec tes dents trop longues et tes cheveux en pétard, ton petit sourire timide et tes yeux pétillants, tu m'as fait craqué.

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite, un peu surprise par une déclaration de cette ampleur :

- Ca, ça vaut plus, bien plus que vingt gallions. Cinquante ? Non, cent.

Le blond donna un coup de poing dans le mur de la serre derrière la Gryffondor.

- Arrête de dire ça ! Je suis dingue de toi ! Dingue de ton parfum, de ton rire, de ta bouche, du moindre centimètre de ton être et de ton âme. Même tes défauts te rendent encore plus parfaite.

Un nouveau silence se fit. Drago avait prononcé la dernière phrase à quelques centimètres à peine du visage un peu empourpré de la brune. Il vit nettement son sourire grandir sur son visage.

- Rien que pour ça, je vais te faire gagner tes cent gallions. Parce que même si je sais que tu n'en penses pas un mot, ça me touche beaucoup.

Alors, délicatement, elle passa ses mains autour du cou du Serpentard et rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes. Elle ferma les yeux au contact bien plus doux qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches d'Hermione et approfondit plus le baiser. Leurs langues entamèrent alors une danse endiablée.

Le cœur de la brune battait à l'unisson avec celui qu'elle sentait dans la poitrine collée à la sienne.

Elle se détacha du jeune homme doucement. Mais bien que leurs lèvres ne se touchent plus, ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblaient prêts à se séparer entièrement. Un sourire se dessina à nouveau sur le visage de la Gryffondor. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, et tomba dans ceux, bleus-gris, de Drago, qui semblait tout aussi comblée.

- Tu reparies sur moi quand tu veux, Drago, fit-elle avant de s'éloigner du garçon en question et de repartir vers le château le sourire aux lèvres.

Il rit en la regardant partir. Décidément, elle était très intelligente. Un pari. Avec Nott. Perspicace était le mot exact. Mais il y avait une partie de l'énigme qu'elle n'avait pas bien démêlée. Il avait encouragé le défi , et ce, pour seulement deux gallions. Elle valait bien plus, évidemment. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait pour l'argent, mais bien pour avoir une raison de lui déclarer ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

Il suivit les pas d'Hermione les mains dans les poches, les lèvres encore chatouillées par le souvenir de la bouche de la Gryffondor.


End file.
